


Fun In The Back Room

by 4llFather



Category: Homestuck
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Bulges and Nooks, Community: homesmut, F/F, Futanari, Leijoncest, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 20:00:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14386056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4llFather/pseuds/4llFather
Summary: So a bit of context before this. This story was made because in an AU my friends and I RP in, the Leijon twins are pretty successful pornstars. They try to do a strip show but started blowing each other on stage. The manager told them to go to the back room if they wanted to do that here, so they did.Anyway, yeah. Leijoncest.





	Fun In The Back Room

Nepeta pulls her sister into the back room and closes the door. It seemed like this was a room for the dancers to interact with higher paying patrons, but now it was being used for two horny pornstars. They pull off what little clothes they have left as Meulin pulls her younger sister into a deep kiss as their bulges intertwine and wrap around each other. "NEP, FUCK MY NOOK LIKE NEVER BEFORE~" Meulin moans out, pulling their bulges apart as she lays on the couch.

Nepeta smirks, crawling on top of her larger, older sister. "as mew wish~" She kisses her sister again as she pushes her bulge into Meulin's nook. "oh fuck i furget how tight you are sometimes~ even after a w33k of getting railed, youre still as tight as a furgin~"

Meulin moans out loudly as her sister penetrates her tight hole. "FUCK YES! OH GOG I NEED YOU~!" Meulin's eyes shut tight as her nook is pounded by her sister's thick throbbing bulge. "FILL ME, NEPETA! FILL ME WITH YOUR HOT GREEN CUM!"

Nepeta obliges, thrusting faster as pre flows out her tip. "im getting close, meu!" She quickens her thrusts, bucking quicker and quicker until... "OH FUCK! SIS! IM COMING!" Her bulge throbs hard as ropes of hot green material fill Meulin's nook and paint her inner walls.

Nepeta pants, post-orgasm, and doesn't even realize her sister pulling her out, picking her up, or setting her on her back. What she DOES realize is her sister growl "MY TURN" in her ear as her nook is filled with Meulin's bulge. Her sister's thick tentacle stretching her hole wide as Meulin moans in pleasure. "AND YOU CALL ME TIGHT~" Meulin smirks, thrusting quickly into Nep's nook. "YOU GOT ME REALLY CLOSE, BUT I WANTED TO FINISH INSIDE... INSIDE... OHHHH NEPETA~!" Meulin hilts inside her sister, unleasing a torrent of her own green material, flooding Nepeta's small nook. "Ohhh fuck~" Meulin moans, looking down and licking her sister's cum covered bulge. "69 to clean up?"

Nepeta nods, her moaning and panting practically preventing her from saying anything as her sister repositions herself so her hot, thick, green bulge dangles right above her mouth. Fortunately for her, Nepeta doesn't have to do anything as her sister lowers the dripping bulge into her mouth. She could taste her and her sisters cum, a taste she had become well acquainted to with their movies. It was amazing as it slithered down her throat. Fuck her sister was so big! It never seemed to end. Until it did, however, nearly 15 inches down her throat.

Meulin lowered herself down her sister's throat and her sister's bulge, tasting a very familiar cumbination. Her sister's bulge may not be as big as hers, but damn that doesn't mean it's not a good bulge. She slowly bobbed her head on it, cleaning it and trying to coerce another load out of the writhing tentacle. If Nepeta wanted one, she was getting close again.

Nepeta felt her sister's bulge throb in her throat. Another load? Really sis? Nep just rolled her eyes, smirking. If it was a second orgasm Meu wanted, it was a second load she'd get. Nep bucked into her mouth as she lifted her head to try to bob on the cock thrusting down her throat. She was getting there, but she was nowhere near as close as her sist- Yeah. NOWHERE CLOSE as a torrent of olive fills her tight throat. Fuck her sister has the stamina of a cheetah. She swallowed every rope, as years of experience taught her, and bucked faster into her sister's mouth, desperate to cum soon too.

Meulin moans on Nepeta's bulge as she feels her orgasm reach. She flooded her sister's mouth with her olive cum as she bobbed quicker on the smaller bulge. Such a good kitten too, taking all of bigger sister's yummy seed~ Hopefully her sister cums soon too. She could feel her trying, and her bulge was starting to throb. It wouldn't be long until she came. And Meulin knew how to make it sooner.

Nepeta bucked quicker into Meulin's lips. She was reaching orgasm! She could feel herself throbbing in closeness! She just needed a little bit mo-ORE! 'Oh Meulin~ So desperate for me to cum you're willing to finger the nook you left full of your hot, delicious cum~ G-Go ahead~' Nepeta thinks to herself as her sister's fingers push deep inside her and scoop out as much cum as they could. Nep felt the fingers leave, probably to her sister's mouth, which also left her bulge. Nep rolled her eyes. She wouldn't cum if her sister wasn't tryin- Whoa... She was... She was using the cum she scooped out to help stimulate her! Holy shit, that really pushed her closer. Just a little more...

Meulin slides her fingers into Nep's nook filled with her own warm green cum. She scoops out just enough cum for her to work with as she slowly pulls off Nepeta's bulge as she licks up the cum on her fingers and returns to the blowjob, using the cum in her mouth around her sister's bulge. Oh, that was a powerful throb alright~ Just a little longer and... Yes! YES! Her throat was filled with her sister's olive cum.

Nepeta moans out loudly on her sister's bulge as her back arches with her orgasm. W-Was her bulge throbbing again? Oh no. Meulin was starting to thrust faster. Could Nepeta take another load down her throat? Oh fuck it's... There it is. Meu cums down her sister's throat again, less vigorously than last time only by a small amount. Meulin bucked into her sister's face, her crotch slapping against Nepeta's face as she moans out loudly. "S-SORRY SIS!" She apologizes, popping off her sister's bulge as the ropes flow down Nepeta's throat.

After Meulin finally finishes coming down Nepeta's throat and pulls off, Nepeta's face is covered in the seed. Her sister had came in quicker ropes than usual and a lot spilled out. Meulin giggled and licked it up. "ONE MORE 69? THIS TIME OUR CUM FILLED NOOKS~" Nep reluctantly agrees. How bad could this be?

Meulin lays down this time, finding it easier to hold Nepeta for this as she spreads her sister's nook's lips apart. Nepeta's pussy juices and her own cum dripping out onto her face as she drags her tongue along the folds. Fuck that tasted good. And her sister wasn't inexperienced in this field either as her tongue lets out a moan from her. Meulin pushes her thin tongue deep into Nepeta's nook, causing the younger troll to moan out lightly. Meulin wiggles her tongue around and pulls out as much cum as she could, swallowing it, and going back in for more.

Nepeta moans as her sister's tongue drags along her wet, dripping nook. She glides her own along her sisters as she gets a taste of her own cum. Fuck it tasted good mixed with her sister's juices. Nepeta slid her own tongue inside her sister's nook as Meulin was doing to her and basically did the exact same thing, tasting her own cum mixed with her sister's juices.

Ten or so minutes later, they had each cum at least 4 more times from their nooks as each one's tongues worked the other. They had finished the job and both were panting heavily. Nepeta moves around so Meulin could see her face. "i love you, mewlin~" "I LOVE YOU TOO, NEPETA~" Meulin pulls Nepeta into a long, loving kiss as their eyes slowly close.


End file.
